intellectualdisorganizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathemia
"You teach me now how cruel you've been — cruel and false! Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you — they'll damn you. You loved me — then what right had you to leave me? What right — answer me — for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart — you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.1 So much the worse for me, that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you——oh, God! would you like to live with your soul in the grave?" '- Heathcliff, ''Wuthering Heights (''Emily Bronte, 1847)'' "You have no control over me, I now understand why I am here. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it. Today, I put my past behind me" '- Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Sonic Adventure 2 (''SEGA)'' "Sentimental children, forever whining how bitterly unfair your lives have been. It may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair!" '- Severus Snape, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix'' '''Introduction Pathemia consists of the words'' pathology'' and emotional. Pathemias are as inummerable as phobias, philias, or manias. If you ask what a pathemia is, it's an intellectual/identity suppression caused by environmental and social factors. '''A suppression of exploring, discovering and expressing your true self, from a disencouragement of a fundamental spiritual skill in development which ripples out to 'corrode' a majority of the remaining aspects of psychosocial development, exacerbated by often other conditions or severe PTSD. A pathemia, in Noshtau's studies, is redefined as: # '''a severe maladjustment of the higher soul, either idiopathically or to its environment # an intellectual disorganization and stereotypification # cannot be alleviated by therapy and is too resistant # seems to predict itself in early brooding, the person sometimes 'senses' that they'll be 'possessed', either directly or indirectly through patterns of anomalous 'phases' # only extreme disillusion or spiritual intervention can change it. Narcissism could be a severe pathemia. Hyperbyronic Malpestilence The Hyperbyronic Malpestilent (HBMP) personality has applied to real humans. It is not only a trope of greyish romance stories and it is close to borderline, paranoid, self-defeating and passive-aggressive personalities, more NOT a likeable anti-hero than the imagined prototypal Byronic hero. Real Life Byronics (HBs), like in non-fiction, are very melancholic, 'mecha', and méchant. A dark, angry and mysterious byronic never has it easy and always need to do things the complicated or lazy route that destroys them. Life is never fair because they feel they are always guilty of 'something' beyond translation and need to act out on those guilt fantasies by becoming them socially and physically by antisocial compulsions. They are intellectually and emotionally tortured by a brain with a mind of its own that excites corruption against their own will to relieve the doom by taking control of them to expose their knowledge, damaging their reputation in so harshly severe outrages and infortunes that it's nearly impossible to think of anyone to save them. Byronics also have some core intellectual hallmarks, and cognitive impairments. Byronism is a rare compound of a psychic and learning disability merged as one condition, other than syndromic genetic disorders. The Core Traits of Hyperbyronic Malpestilence # An extreme ideological delusion of being entitled a mission to cure a 'plague' through destructive, totalitarian and discriminative schemes. # Reacts aversively and spontaneously to selective cues in their social environment as if 'infected' or 'corrupted'. # Fear of showing fragility. # Obsessed with trying to obtain a sense of purity by radical, irrealistic plans ('concentrational grooming and cleansing') # Chronic 'mal de vie' # Involuntary narcissistic rage # Psychopathological hypochondria (desires to be crazy) # 'Double personality' # Ambiguous, subthreshold symptoms of dissociative psychopathic emotion, narcissism, borderline PD, or hebephrenia (generalized intellectual disorganization). # No complete sense of identity but rigid self-purpose Split personality: Passive, Silent Concerned Genius dominated by Loud Kraken Hyperbyronics have a secondary personality that comes consume their brains against their will, subconsciously, in adolescence or adulthood, from the explosion of repressed anger/trauma. Those 'secondary personalities' can be extremely tricky, corrupt, beyond human understanding, flamboyant, attention-seeking and egocentric. The original personality will become silent, passive and repressed, and drown and fade or disintegrate below surface consciousness, concluding that pathemias originate from a socially suppressed potential to explore and integrate a core determinant of your true self. Uncommon characteristic: Precognitive impressions Byronics are lost spirits who know too much from very early years and it appear that they subconsciously foreknow or have planned they will see the hour when they become haunted by a consumption of their corruption and desire to become mad-filled, as if they remember their premortal contract and know too well who they should be. It always happens, from the day they try hiding under a tyrant or narcissistic version that realizes what they have already apprehended would come to snatch their sanity, but it turns into an 'advanced delusion with involuntary narcissistic rage' and by rejecting all attempts to help them come out of their shell, easily mistaken as something else. A Byronic's brain is insightful to case-by-case scenarios but pretends to not notice the details that notice their 'ghost'. They are born with a psychological 'ghost' that has fully taken control when triggered by infortune and rejection, what once was a dormant inner Loch Ness. Sex Rage Pathemists are extremely trollish in all aspects, they may have a stunted identity. Transgenderism and paraphilic fetishism are higher in severe pathemists, and they may have either hypersexuality or extreme celibacy. They may have Peter Pan syndrome. Pathemic romance may be so trollish they can worship characters as so real or people as so interesting they cannot realize the limitations about age, status or compatibility, or that not everyone wants to be interested in their idols. Physical signs Some pathemists often look fairly younger, caricatural, subtly non-human, or have accelerated aging neurologically and aesthetically. Hypermasculinized or hyperfeminized impressions are common. Head shape may differ in metopic structure in brachycephalic or Neanderthal cranium, with caricatural protrusion, exorbitance, receding, stereotypical patterns or dystrophy in some body parts (ears, hands, genitals, face), minor physical deformities such as hypothyroidism, a receding chin or a steroid-like appearance that they may gain later from environmental inflictions or hormonal stress. They may have a less focal consistency of identity and belonging. Metacognitive (intellectual disorganization) syndrome? Pathemias can alter abstract intellectual development because it agglutinizes the rest of the mind from the suppressed skill. This can result in trollification. There is a repressed part of their intelligence that is morphed into some of those symptoms in the bullet list. The most universal signs indicate they could: * Be subconsciously 'avoidant' of extremely obvious logic or be fact-phobic * Extreme 'trollification' of life's meaning, or abuse of 'troll logic' * Zero sense of humor * Drowned internal monologue '' * Imagines that people, or their idols, will help them or personally are affiliated with them because whatever exists makes it real, '''DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, or they believe they share telepathic connexion, even complete strangers or fictional ones ** Cannot justify why * Compare completely unrelated realities or circumstances as a conspiracy or intentional mistake * '**Can result in schizophrenia-like speech and behavior. Adolescent/Childhood Pathemia A non-specific pathemia in early brooding that emerges before adulthood, in late childhood or adolescence. Childhood pathemias can appear as a secondary 'anarchist' personality within a child's mind that they are aware of but goes against their control, appearing unpredictably and progressively more intense. It is not justified by psychopathy or a clinical behavioral disorder because it is out of character, goes against their own will and they seem to predict their own fate, that they will be 'possessed' or their 'episodes' seem to fit with cyclic astrological patterns, or certain triggers. In the brooding of a Hyperbyronic pathemia, a child/adolescent feels internally dead, and depends on severely self-destructive and self-exploitative mechanisms to feel alive hat resemble rudimentary traits of a classic Hyperbyronic neurosis but has not enough evolved to show the adult complexity of the illness. * precursors of ‘hidden knowledge’ and self-prophecy * having a brain with a mind of its own ‘taking over’ from a very early age and either temporarily goes silent or completely loses control as it enters adolescence or another critical adjustment trigger * the true self is in the background (silent, passive and observing) and desperately trying to reach out, while another ‘dark’ secondary identity has taken hostage progressively through ‘phases’ of ‘acting out’ and causing serious trouble * accelerated mental adulteration that would require highly unconventional approaches therapy or counseling fails to comprehend or challenge, and is not exclusively explained by the external factor of brainwashing (‘knows’ too much) Holopathemia Holopathemia (holographic) is a dissociative complex of being ‘unreal’ or not feeling alive or human in most aspects. The state of consciousness is an extreme emotional detachment creating an inflexible solispstic, psychopathic or nihilistic state of awareness and a dissociative sense of identity’; a mandatory result is the lack of a consistent concept or type of personality because of a mirroring and absorbing instinct. * Psychopathic (solipsistic) dissociation * Zelig-like, dissociative personality * Depersonalization/derealization The Schediapathemist Schediapathemia is a 21st century result of overwithdrawal into worshipping and indulging in fictional characters, learning a 'trollified' version of real life in childhood and missing out on real socialization, instead being lost staring into a screen and locked in your own world with environmental deprivation of human contact other than social media, and they are lolcows when going on the internet. 'Cartoonized' or stereotyped social skills from being overly involved in fantasical/virtual escapism, depression and severe, chronic abuse. This can induce uncontrolled sexuality or pedophilia from the inability to move beyond your inner child and lack of proper social and sexual education. Schediapathemia can be thought of as 'environmental Asperger's'. Core traits of a schediapathemist are displays of depressive, schizotypal and autistic tendencies. Category:Cluster E Category:MECHA Category:Spiritual science Category:Psychology Category:Pages that curse MONs Category:Pathemia Category:Hyperbyronism